Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{14}{18}-2\dfrac{13}{18} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{14}{18}} - {2} - {\dfrac{13}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{14}{18}} - {\dfrac{13}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{14}{18}} - {\dfrac{13}{18}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{18}$